


Christmas Day with the Salieri Family

by CallMeMythicalMinx



Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Category: Mafia (Video Games), Mafia Definitive Edition (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx
Summary: ❄️24th of December❄️It’s Christmas day and your spending it with the ones you love at the bar - what more could you want?
Relationships: general - Relationship
Series: CallMeMythicalMinx's Advent Calendar 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Day with the Salieri Family

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! We have sadly reached the end of the calendar, but I will of course continue to write. I’m going to be taking a break from posting during January/early Febuary but I will still be writing during this time (most likely some of the requests I’ve recieved and starting my Sam series). I hope you all understand, but most importantly, I hope you’ve all enjoyed the calendar as I’ve had so much fun making it! <3

The snow is falling softly as you walk down the street towards Salieri’s bar. In your hands, you lug a bag of presents, some even tucked under your arms. Finally, it’s Christmas Day and that means it’s time to celebrate with your family. Every year you all gather together at the bar to have dinner together, share presents and forget about all the stress of your lives for a day. 

As Salieri’s only daughter, you especially love this day of the year most of all. Because you’ve never had siblings, you’ve always seen the gangstas you share your life with as your brothers, sisters, uncles and aunts. Sam, Paulie and Tommy especially are like the big brothers you’ve never had, always there to care for you and keep you safe. Being able to thank your family with all the homemade gifts you create is one of your favourite things about the holiday. That and being able to just spend some time with them, laughing and relaxing. 

As you approach the front of the bar, you can already see your father standing at the bar, smoking a cigar as he speaks to Frank and Luigi. Excitedly, you kick open the door, smiling wide when Saleri looks towards you. 

“Y/N, darling! There you are! Here, give me some’a those.” You gratefully release some of the bags into his outstretched hands, releasing a sigh as you finally stretch your arms out. The three men laugh at you as you walk towards them, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks. You greet your father last, who pulls you into a tight hug while he wishes you “Merry Christmas darling.”

“Merry Christmas to you too Papa.” 

“The boys are upstairs getting the place sorted, they probably won’t groan as much if you go and help them.” You laugh. As you start making your way through the bar and up the stairs, the smell of the turkey from the kitchen grows stronger and you take in a deep breath. It makes your taste buds water and you can’t wait to enjoy some of it later. Once you reach the meeting room, you can hear Sam and Paulie arguing as you open the door. 

“Why do you get to sit next to Y/N?!” Paulie shouts, his arms flailing frantically as he gestures to the long dining table. Sam looks at him blankly, his arms crossed over his chest. He raises an eyebrow as he replies “She’s the boss’ daughter. I’m head Capo. It makes sense for me to sit next to her.” Paulie grows more frustrated and opens his mouth wide to argue back, but stops short when he sees you standing in the doorway, smirking at the two of them. Sam squints at him for a second before quickly turning, a wide smile spreading on his face as he spots you. 

“Y/N!” Paulie giddy shouts, running over to pull you into a big hug. You wrap your arms around him and squeeze tightly. Sam comes up behind him, leaning down to kiss you on the cheek and take you into a hug himself once Paulie has let go. 

“Merry Christmas Y/N.” 

“Merry Christmas to the two of you fools too. I see that you’re already arguing.” Sam lets out a ‘pfft’ sound as Paulie launches into a full blown rant, trying to explain why he should sit next to you at dinner. For a while, you let him endlessly talk, taking amusement from both his amusement and Sam’s exasperated expression. But eventually, you start laughing and place your hand on Paulie’s shoulder to quiet him down. 

“Why don’t I just sit in the middle of you two? My papa doesn’t mind me being a few seats down, you should know this already.” The two of them look at each other for a moment, squinting slightly, before they seem to come to a telepathic agreement, nodding their heads. Thankfully, the arrival of little Julia with Tommy and Sarah interrupts the childish argument as they enter the room with warm smiles. 

“Aunty Y/N!” Julia runs, jumping into your arms as you bend down. You give her a tight hug as you raise up again, littering her face with kisses. She giggles as her uncles come up behind her and take turns kissing her too. Tommy and Sarah move to greet you after Julia wriggles out of your arms, running over to the presents waiting to be opened by the tree. 

Once Ralphie, Vinny and the rest of your family have arrived, you all move to your seats at the table, passing around presents from the tree. Sam and Paulie sit quite happily next to you, smiling warmly when they see the gifts you’ve made for them. You have many to open yourself, but you can’t help but just look around at the joy on everyone’s face. It gives you more pleasure than any gift ever could- nothing compares to seeing your family happy and alive. 

Eventually the food is brought in, plates and bowls of steaming food filling the room with a heavenly scent. The boys help bring the large turkey in, placing it in front of Salieri to carve. When the meat is cut, it’s quickly shared out and everyone’s plates quickly become filled. Your father stands up, raising a glass of wine as the rest of your family follow suit. 

“Another year has passed. We’ve lost many but we’ve also gained so much. I’ve never been as proud as I am now in these moments when I stand before you all, my family, and see what we’ve accomplished. Y/N is my only daughter, but I’m sure she agrees too that you will all always be my sons and daughters. So I raise a toast. To a brighter future, a prosperous new year and good health to all of you. You all mean the world to me.”

As you look around at your family, arms raised in cheers as they send loving smiles towards your father and yourself, you can’t help but agree with him- they mean the world to you and nothing will ever change that.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I really hope you have enjoyed! <3 Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!


End file.
